The present invention relates generally to a compound and application apparatus cleaning automobile headlights and taillights. Especially a cleaner for performance of an improved method of clarifying the yellowish opaque coloration which appears on headlights and taillights. This product makes the automobile headlight or taillight bright and clear without the need for excessive scrubbing.
There is no automobile cleaning product which is specifically designed to clean headlights and taillights and remove the yellowish opaque film that results after years of accumulating particles of smog, dirt and weathering. The yellowish opaque film which appears affects the clarity of headlights and taillights, it diminishes the light which passes to the exterior and decreases the safety feature of the lights. Cleaning compounds for automobiles and like machines are generally designed to clean the exterior metal paint or glass but do not adequately remove the film which forms on headlights.
Automobile care products are numerous. Most automobile cleaners are designed for the metal paint or glass surface of the automobile. Many of these automobile cleaners require large amounts of scrubbing, and water to wash and rinse. This present invention does not contain most of these hard and abrasive chemicals which have problems associated with their use. This produce is contained on a non-scratch applicator pad which will not scratch the surface covering. These cleaners/polishes of the prior art cause excessive wear to the painted surfaces and fail to adequately clean the yellowish opaque film which develops on the cover of headlights and taillights over the years.
The instant invention is a waterless product which is self-contained on a non-scratch application pad which cleans headlights and taillights and removes the yellowish opaque film that appears after years of use. The instant invention requires very little scrubbing to remove this film restores the headlight to a brand new-like condition with a clear plastic coating and increases the brightness of the headlights and taillights. Most of the patented products as discussed above are waxes or other metal cleaners which make the surface of a vehicle shine, however, do not remove the film which appears on headlights and taillights. For example, U.S. Patent to White U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,440; U.S. Patent to Brown U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,638; U.S. Patent to Trinh U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,840 all disclose auto cleaners which make the surface of the metal shine. There remains a need, however, for an improved compound and method for applying the same which cleans the yellowish opaque film which appears on headlights and taillights and removes this film covering the plastic and causes it to become clear, and increases the amount of light which is yielded from the headlights and taillights. The only currently available products, which are not specifically manufactured for headlights and taillights, but can be used on headlights and taillights, require excessive amounts of scrubbing and result in scratches and abrasions to the surface and do not completely remove this yellow film.
The instant invention provides a cleaning composition and method which cleans, protects, preserves and enhances the appearance and clarity of the plastic and vinyl surfaces and the like which cover headlights and taillights. This compound has superior coverage and is suitable for both smooth and textured surfaces. It is easy to apply both horizontally and at angled surfaces and does not leave the surface feeling excessively slippery or greasy. This product does not scratch the surface of the headlight or taillight but leaves it clear and enhances the amount of light which is emitted. This compound and applicator can be used on any form of automobile including but not limited to cars, trucks, motorcycles, and Big Rigs.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a cleaning compound which removes the yellowish opaque film which appears on the surface of headlights and taillights due to smog, dirt and weathering. Another aspect of the invention, this compound is self contained on an application pad which can be purchased and used immediately on the headlight or taillight surface. No water or excessive scrubbing is required to clean the headlights or taillights. This compound and application pad can be manufactured in various sizes to be used on automobiles ranging from small cars to large trucks.
The cleaning composition generally includes about 5% kerosene, 10% coco fatty acid diethanol amide, 21% aluminum oxide, 3% ammonia solution, 1% water, and 60% white spirits comprised of 20% of white silice and 80% of hydrate calcium. The cleaning pad on which this compound is held and disbursed from is covered with a fibrous material and contains a base of a sponge-like material.
In another embodiment, the cleaning compound comprises between 2% and 5% of water, between 4% and 5% of ammonia solution, about 18% to 24% ammonium oxide, about 8% to 14% coco fatty diethanol amide, about 4% to 7% kerosene, and about 50% to 70% white spirits. White spirits comprise approximately 15% to 20% white silice and 70% to 85% hydrate calcium.